broken hearts can be mended
by purple-llama-of-2011
Summary: when amu and nagihiko get married rima and ikuto have no choice but to comfort each other. suck at summaries.   ONESHOT


Gigi-chan: hey! I'm back with a little one shot to keep my little readers busy

Ikuto: let me guess, ikuma, right

Gigi-chan: shaddup!

Rima: I kind enjoy us being a couple. Its quite refreshing from the usual rimahiko

Gigi-chan: without further ado, my oneshot!

Rima: Gigi-chan does not own shugo chara

Rima's pov

_It's all over. He's gone. Married. _

I watched as nagihiko and amu kissed under the altar. My heart broke in two. I was a fool for believing I had a chance with him. After the new couple came into the room after the wedding, I took my leave. I just couldn't watch this for a minute longer. As I made my way to the parking lot I could feel the last piece of my heart breaking into a million pieces. I unlocked my red Acura and got in. once I was in I sat there for about 5 minutes before I broke down into sobs. I banged my head into the steering wheel. After about 20 minutes of crying, I put my car into drive and left this horrid place. I drove about an hour to a park far away enough from the wedding to stop crying my eyes out. After I got out of the car, I made my way to the swing and sat down.

Ikuto's pov

After the new couple left the alter I bolted out of the church and to the parking lot. I jumped in my car a sped out of the lot. I kept driving until I saw a tiny park on the outskirts of Tokyo. I parked my car and walked to a nearby bench. I sat down and stared up at the sky. It was getting darker and his kitty senses knew there was a huge rainstorm coming. I looked around to see if anyone was here. What I saw shocked me to no end. Amu's best friend rima mashiro was sitting on the swing crying. Why? He didn't know but he was sure as hell about to find out. I waltzed over to the swing beside her and sat down. She didn't even spare a glance at me. She just kept looking towards the sky.

Normal pov

The broken hearted blonde knew Ikuto was sitting next to her.

"You know keeping it to yourself won't get you anywhere in life." The sad neko spoke, breaking the heavy silence

"But letting it out won't help much either. It will only cause drama" rima replied, knowing from experience.

"He was the only thing that kept me going when my life was hell. He gave me all of his attention, all of the time. He helped me though my parents' divorce fights with friends and even through the custody battle with my parents. He was always there for me. Whether I needed him or not. Then once he and amu started dating, I was left me in the dust. The unwanted third wheel. They ignored me for three years, before all of a sudden in the maid of honor. I honestly think she did it just to rub it in about how she has what I wanted and I can never have it. I don't know why I accepted to be the maid of honor, but I regret it." Rima sobbed

Ikuto was shocked not because rima had trusted him enough to tell him. It was because she felt the exact same pain that he felt. Ikuto opened his mouth but a loud crack of thunder beat him to it.

The small blonde wasn't even fazed in the slightest. She just kept on looking to the sky even as the rain pounded down on her

"a penny for your thoughts?" the blue haired neko questioned

"Can I give my two cents after" rima retorted

"But then where will the extra penny go?" he questioned hoping to the girl to smile

Rima gave a small smile

"Who knows? Where does a broken heart go after I broken?" she asked

"It doesn't go anywhere. It just waits till another heart can mend it' he answered while slowly

"Come on, let's get out of the rain." He suggested as he pulled the tiny girl from the swing

They walked back to her car only to see it gone. She walked over to the parking spot to see a note that her car had been towed. She groaned, cursing her luck on today of all days

"Come on we'll take my car he said while leading the way to his car. Once they reached his car Ikuto unlocked the door and they both stepped into his car. They sat in silence while warming up from being outside in the rain for too long.

"Where to?" Ikuto asked

Rima gave him her hotel name and he typed it into the gps. It was about an hour and a half drive. So they talked idly about things. When they arrived, Rima stepped out car but noticed Ikuto exit the car also

"What do you think you're doing? She asked while Ikuto smirked his infamous smirk at her.

"This is my hotel also" her oh so calmly replied

"oh" rima said

They both walked into they hotel and boarded the elevator and sat in silence.

"So what room are you staying in"? Rima questioned

"Yours" she said

"What! Absolutely not! Rima screeched, thankfully grateful no one else was in the elevator.

"I didn't make the choice utau and yaya did." Ikuto enjoying her reaction

"Know what, I'm too fucking tired to give a damn anymore. Just unlock the door so I can shower and get to sleep" rima seethed

Ikuto quickly unlocked the door, afraid of having Rima's mood change again. Once the door unlocked rima stormed inside, grabbed her clothes and headed straight to her room, grabbed a pair of pajamas and underwear, and ran to the shower, the door in the process. Ikuto just stood at the door wondering how someone so small can move so fast. For the moment Ikuto didn't care. He walked to his room not even bothering to wait for the shower before changing into his pajamas and climbing into bed. He heard rima exit the bathroom and he looked up and saw rima in a tank top and shorts. I felt his cheeks heat up but shook it away. Wasn't he in love with amu?

Rima climbed into bed without realizing Ikuto was in there already. When rima turned around, she stared at Ikuto before slowly climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room backwards, never breaking eye contact with Ikuto. Once she closed the door slowly she turned beet red and walked to the couch. She grabbed a spare pillow and blanket from the closet and set up a mini bed for herself on the couch. Once she was done she laid down and started to drift off to dreamland. Ikuto noticed the eerie quietness of the hotel room and started to get worried. He ventured out to the living room to find rima asleep on the couch. He couldn't help but let out a small smile at her action. He walked over to the couch and picked the tiny woman up and carried her back into the room. He pulled back the cover and placed rima down, and covered her up. He crawled into the spot next to her on the bed and hugged her from behind. She unconsciously moved closer to him. He smiled a true smile. Not his infamous smirk. A true smile.

"Maybe someone can mend my broken heart after all" he muttered before falling asleep along with his new future

Gigi-chan: so what did you think?

Ikuto; you made me sound like a complete sap

Rima: and I sound like a crazy emo!

Gigi-chan: whatever just remember to r&r


End file.
